Golf is a difficult sport to master. And improving a golfer's golf swing requires time and much practice. Most golfers, however, are forced to limit their practice to the golf course, a driving range, or a golf-training facility.
In other words, there is limited opportunity to practice hitting a golf ball with a golf club (such as an iron) at home that fully simulates the experience of actually hitting a real golf ball on a golf course with immediate feedback. In addition, in order to be able to practice on a consistent basis at home, golfers need to be able to practice indoors, which allows them to practice independent of weather conditions or time of day.
Previous indoor golf practice devices miss integral aspects of the golf-swing-practice experience when using a golfer's irons (i.e., such as the three iron through pitching/sand wedge). While hitting a golf ball is integral to effective golf swing practice, most indoor golf practice inventions miss this part, because the devices fail to allow the golfer to strike a real golf ball with full force inside a house.
And devices that involve allowing a golfer to actually strike a real golf ball indoors miss other aspects of the golf swing practice experience, such as allowing the golfer to analyze the trajectory of the ball after it is hit. Some devices also use adjusted, weighted, altered, or substituted equipment, which does not allow the golf to develop muscle memory that translates directly to using the actual clubs and golf balls the golfer would use on the golf course.